Episode 3623/3624 (1st January 2004)
The storm tightens its grip on the village and Marlon and Tricia's hopes and dreams are snatched away as their world comes crashing down around them. Plot Louise is conscious after Ashley crashes the car into the river, but Ashley isn't responding at all. Louise is trapped and can't reach her mobile, so she has to cry into the storm for help. Ashley regains consciousness - one leg is trapped, and he can't feel anything in the other. Simon and Nicola miss the crashed car when they get to the blocked bridge, but Paddy gets out to look on his way to a call and hears their cries. He calls for help immediately, but the ambulance can't get Ashley out without the fire brigade - and they've only got ten minutes to cut him out. When Louise is rescued she is whisked away, so Laurel keeps Ashley awake while they cut the roof off the car. She stops him losing consciousness, possibly saving his leg, and he is off to hospital with moments to go. Tricia pops in to say goodbye to Diane and is given Marlon's epic letter. The whole village's power suddenly fails, so she stuffs it into her pocket and heads out to the bus stop. But when the bus doesn't turn up she dives into the phone box to call a taxi, and reluctantly reaches into her pocket to find Marlon's letter while she is on hold. But as she reads the list by torchlight her grin gets wider and wider. By the time she's got to number 20 she forgets the taxi and walks through the storm towards the pub, and the list blows from her hand. Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes a nearby tree and it comes crashing down towards her. She trips as she tries to get away from it, and falls screaming to the ground, only to see another lightning bolt hit the chimney of the Woolpack directly above her. The whole roof collapses into the pub, and as a huge lump of wall plummets straight down onto her. Inside, most of the customers are okay if shaken. Simon has already called 999 on his mobile and everyone has been led out via the back of the pub when Diane and Marlon see Tricia lying motionless in the rubble. He's desperately trying to get debris off her when she faintly says "I came back Marlon". Marlon keeps her going while the helicopter comes, and she wants to know the number one reason he loved her. Marlon tells her - every time he looks at her he realises he loves her even more. The paramedics get Tricia out of the bricks and stretcher her straight into a helicopter. Marlon dashes to the hospital in Diane's car with Steph and Alan, where a doctor tells them that Tricia has massive internal injuries and is in a critical condition. Having got her back again, Marlon could have lost her forever. Cast Regular cast *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shelley Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles (voice only) Guest cast *Graham Smith - Ian Kershaw *Lynn Sargent - Eve Robertson *Kelvin Cooper - John Finn *Jim Penn - Vincent Davies *Nurse Khan - Bina Patel *Dr. Evans - Malcolm Tomlinson Locations *Unknown road *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, kitchen, public bar and beer garden *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Living room *Unknown field *Hotten General Hospital - Reception, corridor and operating room Notes *This hour-long episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.30pm. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *An extended version of the 1998 closing theme was played. *The end credits play over a shot of the village devastated by the storm, with the moon coming out from behind the clouds. *''Angel'' and Teardrop by Massive Attack is used as incidental music numerous times in this episode. Warning Sign by Coldplay is also used when Tricia reads Marlon's letter in the phone box and in the final moments of the episode. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Best of Emmerdale DVD released by Network in 2007. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,187,000 viewers (10th place) Memorable dialogue Tricia Dingle: "Marlon?" Marlon Dingle: "I'm here, Trish, I'm going nowhere." Tricia Dingle: "I've never been in a helicopter before." Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns